


Finger Asskickin' Good

by DefinitelyNotLazav, ToxicTrickery



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), I Love You Colonel Sanders! (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotLazav/pseuds/DefinitelyNotLazav, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrickery/pseuds/ToxicTrickery
Summary: It's fingerlickin' good y'all
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Colonel Sanders (KFC)
Kudos: 7





	Finger Asskickin' Good

Harland Sanders just fucking shoots Angel Dust. That's it. It's homoerotic and he gives his dead corpse a kissy kiss the end.

The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.

A/N: What the fuck is wrong with you people.


End file.
